


There Are Unseen Layers

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie Cares, Carrie Does Not Know How To Handle Emotions, Carrie Is Angry, Episode Tag: s1e07 Edge of Great, F/M, Gen, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Omniromantic Demisexual Nick, They Were Legit Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Carrie's POV of the party at Julie's.
Relationships: Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson (Past)
Series: JATP Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	There Are Unseen Layers

Carrie walked past the familiar house, one she used to visit when she was younger. Much younger. Strutting straight into the backyard where the music studio was. Where she had spent the most time out of anywhere, even Julie’s bedroom.

Picking a spot next to Nick, who decided breaking their deal was a good idea. Carrie did not care for his shocked look.

“Were you even invited?” Nick asked.

“I am one of Julie’s  _ oldest _ friends. I’m sure she just forgot... to invite me.” Carrie turned towards the Molina studio, if only not to meet Nick’s eyes. Or see his calling BS look.

Even without looking, she could tell he was bracing himself. “Look, we’re not getting back together, Carrie.”

Carrie scoffed at that. He said that the first time he had tried to break it off and come out to his parents. Which he chickened out. Not that she could blame him, coming out was complicated. Her dad was still in the dark about her being a… a lesbian. Still, coming out to people you know would support should be easier. Even if it’s a complicated label you’re explaining. “I’ve heard that before.”

“I’m serious!” When she didn’t dignify him with a response Nick just sighed, shaking his head. He turned to watch the performance alongside her.

She wondered if he was going to come out to his dads about being omniromantic and demisexual. Carrie knew she was a little jealous of him, he at least knew his parents were okay with that stuff. Who knew about her own dad, they never had serious talks like that. Shaking herself from thinking too hard, she focused on the white doors as they swung open revealing Julie looking good.

As usual.

Nick was bouncing beside her in time with the song. Carrie hated how good it was. How much everyone else was enjoying it. Never were any of her songs pulled someone in like this.

Gritting her teeth, she crossed her arms. She could not believe that she let Nick talk her into this terrible idea. It’s not like she wanted to watch Julie perform or her “hologram” band. Whatsoever.

Nick was actually having a good time, going by the light look on his face. Now dancing in one spot, careful not to bump into anybody.  _ Why did he have to be so nice?! Care so freaking much?! _

She could see Julie grab onto Flynn’s hand for a second and something hot and painful stabbed through her. Putting her hands on her hips, Carrie glared harder at Julie. The annoyingly upbeat, talented, caring--

Carrie clenched her jaw tightly. Julie was kneeling on top of the piano as one of the band members leaned against it, the two musicians were looking each other straight in the eye. At least Nick had stopped bouncing around. Julie stood up suddenly, dragging out a word.

Hopping down from the piano, Julie strolled around the edge to the seat. She slipped the microphone back in the stand. The same band member joined her at the piano bench as the rest disappeared, sending the crowd gasping.

Nick was staring at Julie in shock. Probably realizing she had it bad for that band member, probably even worse then her little crush on Nick had been. Carrie touched his shoulder, “I would be careful. If I were you.”

She then sent a halfway smirk look his way before she walked away.

If he wanted to try for a girl who was wholly gone on someone else, then fine. If he wanted a broken heart,  _ fine _ . Not her problem.

Carrie refused to acknowledge that she wanted him to try to protect himself more. He was dumb enough to agree to dating, then fake dating with her and even she knew that she wasn’t a joy to be around for as much as he was around her. Julie was just going to break his heart. Just like she hurt Carrie’s.

Just as infuriatingly unintentional.

  
  
  



End file.
